Harry Potter and The Squib Sister
by BloodAsh22
Summary: (Rewritten The Seer Sister) No one knew Lily and James had another child two weeks before they died. Her names is Iris she was thought to be a squib so James and Lily gave her to James's Squib uncle Marius Black swearing they'd come back for her when it was safer but they never could. Now Marius Black on is dead and his last dying wish was to bring the two siblings together. (PoA)


**Title:** Harry Potter and The Seer Sister

**Summary: **No one knew Lily and James had another child two weeks before they died. Her names is Iris she was thought to be a squib so James and Lily gave her to James's Squib uncle Marius Black swearing they'd come back for her when it was safer but they never could. Now Marius Black on is dead and his last dying wish was to bring the two siblings together.

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now), Iris Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now),

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Characters (Only Two maybe three), Slash, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Gray-ish!Political!Independent!Overprotec tive!Harry, and Intelligent!Seer!Iris (OC).

**Authors Note: **This story starts in PoA and diverges into AU territory from there. However, it is not simply a 'what if Harry had a sister' sort of AU – I'm totally disregarding the last three books– including the Horcruxes. The Diary was just as they explained it to be a collection of the Dark Lords memories. Voldemort is immortal for a totally different reason, and the 'Power He Knows Not' is actually going to mean something. And Mafalda Prewett is half OC half canon.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Iris Potter

* * *

It was October 16, 1981 and the small house in Godric's Hollow. Today it was occupied by more than a little bit of people, James and Lily Potter there year old son Harry his godfather Sirius Black, and two Med-witches and close friends Alice Longbottom and Dorcas Meadowes. Sirius, James, and Harry where sitting in the living room listening to Lily pain filled scream.

"James Potter, I am going to murder you! We are never having sex again if you even try I will cut of your manhood," Lily's voice shrieked. "I don't know why I agreed to have another baby!"

James Potter, gulped nervously and looked down at the giggling baby, "Mummy is just in pain."

"At least it isn't as bad as when she had you," Sirius chuckled looking down at Harry. "She managed to get hold of a wand and sent some pretty nasty hexes at your dad."

"That wasn't funny. Those hexes hurt like hell," James grumbled while Harry and Sirius laughed. James wished Remus and Peter could be here for the birth of his daughter but Peter had been acting really strange lately and Remus had been out of town undercover for the order. They had been gone so long that they didn't even know Lily was pregnant again. No one really knew it was a surprise for them when they had found out.

With everything going on they knew it was best that the least people who knew the better. Lily had of course told two of her close friend and co-worker Alice and Dorcas so they would be here to deliver the baby. James had of course told Sirius before anyone else he wished he could have told Remus too.

It seemed like hours before the boys hear the cries of a newborn baby. All three stood up at the same as Alice poked her head out;

"James would you like to meet your daughter?"

James slowly walked into the room with Harry in his arms and Sirius at his side. Lily sat up on the bed holding the newborn close to her chest.

Lily rocked the baby into her arms, "Welcome to the world my sweet little Iris. Iris Dorea Potter."

James sat on the bed with Harry as he looked to at Iris. Sirius who of course had brought a muggle disposable camera began taking pictures.

James sat Harry on the bed as he looked to at Iris, "Remus is going to love his god-daughter."

"Remus I thought I told Severus is going to be her god-father," Lily glared.

"Why should I let that Git be my daughters Godfather," James glared back.

"Two, reason one that git has been my best friend since I seven. Two, He's rerisked his life more times than I can count saving us from You-Know-Who," Lily glared.

"Fine lets compromise. Remus and Snape will both be Iris's godfather," James said with a sigh. Sirius of course groaned.

The family sat like that of a few moments before Harry noticed something happening. Iris's torso was starting to sparkle before Iris began to cry loudly. Alice's eyes widen taking the newborn from Lily and Dorcas lead them out the room. Sirius had to hold James back from running after them.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" He yelled after them as Sirius held him back. Since Sirius had some Healing training with infants after he calmed James he went to help the two Med-witches.

"James, what's happing to our baby," Lily said with a shaky voice holding on to James chest.

James just pulled her close to him, "I don't know."

Harry who didn't know what was happening reach up and wiped his mother's tears. Lily pulled Harry protectively between the two parents.

It took three hours and one trip to St Mungo's for potions and other supplies to stabilize Iris. Sirius was the one to walk in the room with the newborn gently giving her to James before sighing. The moment he did that James knew something was wrong.

"What is it," James asked.

Sirius looked at his best friend, "I think you should sit down for this."

That Day James and Lily learned their daughter would never be able to do magic.

* * *

Two weeks past and it was the most stressful weeks for the Potter parents. They were of course disappointed their daughter was not going to be able to enjoy magic but were enthusiastic that she had lived through her episode.

James being the Gryffindor he was knew that it was dangerous to have squib child living in a safe house in the middle of a war. Lily on the other hand did not want to in her words 'just give their child away'. But they knew Death Eater wouldn't show mercy on her halfblooded squib child that is also the sibling of a child who maybe prophesized to kill the Dark Lord. So the agreed to let Iris live with James's Uncle.

It had been Sirius's idea to let her live with him during the war because he was also Sirius's great uncle. James's Uncle Marius Black was a Squib, and his mother's older brother. He was disowned from the Black family when he was 17. He made a name for himself in the Muggle world while also making a name for himself amongst the squibs in the Magical community.

So here they were at Marius Black's home.

James knocked on the door as Lily pushed Iris in a Muggle contraption called a pram. Marius's wife Amelia opened the Door.

"James! Lily! What are doing here," Amelia said kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Amelia is Uncle Marius here," James asked looking around.

Amelia sighed, "Yes, he's in his study. He barely comes out."

Amelia led the young couple to her husband's study.

"Sweetheart, you have visitors," Amelia said as they walked in the study.

"Tell them I am working," Marius said not looking up.

"It's James and Lily," Amelia said and Marius quickly looked up pushing his work to the side and motioning them in. Amelia left out after offering James and Lily tea.

James looked over at his Uncle behind the desk sat he looked like a middle aged man, short gray hair and gray eyes. James and Lily sat across from him. Marius notice Lily buried in her face in hands tears running down her cheeks and James didn't look much better he looked like he had slept in months.

"James? Lily? Is everything alright?" The man asked worried. "You look like someone died."

"No, Uncle Marius this is our daughter Iris," James said his voice cracking. "She was born two weeks ago, ten minutes after she was born her… her magical core… her magical core combusted."

"I've read about that… I've never heard of it happening to a baby," Marius said looking at the sleeping baby. "A newborn none the less."

"It was my fault… the healers said that it was a high risk pregnancy after I was held under the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. They said that mixed with the stress of protecting Harry caused her magical core combust." Lily was sobbing, "They had to Cap her magical core. They said that if they didn't seal her magic away it would it turned inward and drive her mad or it could even have killed her or someone around her."

"So you're telling me that she's a…squib," Marius breathed out.

Lily nodded still crying.

"Uncle Marius, you know I wouldn't ask you this unless I truly needed to protect her," James said regaining his voice. "Will you take her until the war is over? I mean you know what happens to squib child during wars."

"They get caught in the crossfire," Marius nodded.

"She deserves a fighting chance Uncle. Please when she is older we will write but with him out there after us she won't be. I want to know that she will be safe from all that could hurt her."

"I understand. I will take her but know she will not be ignorant of the world she was born into. She will learn because those who can't do learn."

That night Lord Voldemort attack James and Lily Potter as they were returning from picking up Harry from Sirius's flat, the Dark Lord tried to use the Killing Curse on Harry Potter but it rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar. James and Lily's bodies were never found.

* * *

So I have this story written but I am changing it up so I hope you enjoy this. Please review


End file.
